


Animal Companion

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Good Things Happen Bingo, animal companion, no beta we die like sven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: It's nice to have companion to come home to.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	Animal Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts).



“I’m home,” PIdge announced wiht a yawn as she kicked the apartment door closed.

She dumped her work bag onto the floor by the door. Lance had gotten on her about just leaving her things all over their shared apartment. Something about how a decluttered home led to a decluttered mind.

Pidge was too tired to care.

Leaning on the wall, she pulled off her shoeds while once more clling out, “Hey! I’m back!”

Abandoning her shoes and balled up socks in the entryway, Pidge went looking for a reply. Normally when she came back the space caterpillars would swarm her. Crawling all over her arms and legs until she talked about her day.

Her three little friends had kept her company for almost six years now. They had been there with her throughout all the battles of the war. Always being there in her room, floating around and snuggling up against her when she needed comforting.

They had ridden in the Green Lion with her when they’d abandoned the castle. Their happy chittering had kept her entertained for the months it had taken to get to Earth. After that they had taken up permanent residence with her both when she’d been living at home and now that she’d moved in with Lance.

Technically they were her pets but that had never realy felt like the right term. The caterpillars were way smarter than people tended to give them credit for. Having them around was less like having pets and more like having three furry alien warm roommates who ate all the dust.

At the time of apartment hunting, Pidge had worried that they would have a hard time finding a place. Most people had been generally open to the whole aliens on Earth thing but there were some who still drew a line at renting rooms to mysterious creatures from other galaxies who might spit slime on the walls or play loud music. The caterpillars were harmless but there was no gurantee that any given landlord would agree.

Thankfully Lance had come along. His landlord was an exceptionally lax person who had even allowed Lance to keep Katlenecker the cow out in the back with the understanding that they’d get first dibs on the milk. There had also been a spare unused room just collecting dust that the former Blue Paladin was more than willing to let her have. 

Pidge hadn’t thought much about snatching up the opportunity. After all, she and Lance had spent a long time living on a big magical space castle together. An apartment would be nothing. Lance had thoguth so too.

Which just showed that neither of them had really thought this out. The rumors weren’t unkind, just presumptuous. Pidge deeply regretted telling Romelle her little secret. 

Moving through the doorway to the sitting room, Pidge saw why no one had come to the door to greet her. Lance lay sprawled out on the couch, arms and legs in different directions, with all three space caterpillars resting peacefully balanced on various parts of his body. None of them stirred as she quietly crept up.

Lance must have tried to stay up with her along with the caterpillars. None of them could have known she would end up staying later than even she had expected. Smiling to herself, Pidge gathered up a throw blanket and tried awkwardly to drape it over the four figures.

Heading to her own room and the comfort of her bed, Pidge reflected how nice it was to still have companions to return to. 


End file.
